


Stop Motion

by catara07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are soft puppies!, Like unnecessarily dramatic, Other peeps from the show, This is dramatic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catara07/pseuds/catara07
Summary: Kara and Lena have been secretly dating for months. Everything's going well even after coming across a problem that involved Lillian Luthor. Just when Kara thought she couldn't be any happier, an imp from the 5th dimension showed up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is set around the end of 2x12 and the rest is my own take on 2x13 that featured Mxy. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing Kara and Lena as both worrisome people (especially Kara) from my previous attempt in writing for this ship. So this is like a sequel but not quite? I just have this belief, given the nature of Kara's superheroing job and Lena's high-risk profile, that there'll be a lot of things going on with them internally but they're matured about it. I don't know lol hopefully that didn't spoil any of you. 
> 
> btw, i suck at summaries and this story might turn out crappy

Nobody in National City sourcing sensationalized tabloid news as frame of reference to Lena's character would believe, let alone think, she's one who dons a shy smile or tucks her chin against her chest, a futile effort to hide the blush creeping like red roses on her cheeks as she read Kara's piece about her in CatCo's recent issue. Kara would also term it as her latest attempt in unbiased reporting.

The article simply brought light to the motive behind Lena's arrest and the substantial proof of her innocence, but Kara wrote it so structured and beautifully, almost announcing the affections she’s burgeoned for Lena at the most creative way only Lena would understand and remained unbeknownst to the world.

"How is it?" Kara asked in humility.

They sat on Lena's white couch. Kara's arm is propped over Lena's shoulder and Kara's other hand squeezing her leather clad knee every now and then.

Kara is expecting to receive a fair and honest critic but Lena felt incapable contributing her part without her judgement clouded with Kara being like this.

Lena reached towards the coffee table to set the magazine down. She laid her hand on top of Kara's. "You flatter me."

"I only wrote the truth." Kara told her, tone bound of firmness and conviction.

"Well, you," Lena poked her nose with her forefinger and Kara giggled. "definitely have your way of writing it."

"I'm learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points one way. There's always another side."

"Even when it's hard to find." Lena supplied.

"Especially when it's hard to find." Kara couldn't agree more, but watching Lena smile following the setbacks she had to fight through, such duty to protect her at all cost was beyond worthy to carry.

"So my office is overflowing with flowers." Kara informed, a lilt ringing her voice.

"Really?" Lena coyed, tilting her head a bit.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I do, Kara." The flowers to every inch and corner of Kara's office is yet to satisfy Lena in expressing how grateful she is for Kara's love, her trust, for everything Lena has never thought she wanted but Kara gave wholeheartedly.

Kara returned the show of thoughtfulness by planting her lips on Lena's cheek, only intending for a chaste intimacy. But touching the flushed skin, letting it scrape until she reached Lena's mouth and stole the girl's breath with a languid kiss, Kara just can’t help it.

"Rao, I love you." Kara professed to Lena's open mouth.

Lena clung to her, strongly gripping their hands together and Kara let her. Because Kara knew by heart what it's like to have no one, the overwhelming feeling of relief and solace when you finally found that person who’d lift you up from the depths of loneliness and self-reliance and the fear that all of it might slip away.

There's something singular while Kara progressed the kiss as if her life, existence and soul depended on it. She's going rough and despaired, like she's being chased and she’s trying to outrun it. And then slow, gentle and careful as she hugged Lena by the shoulder, taking the time to shower her of heavy emotions she's full of that she probably felt inadequate to say in words and at the same time, Kara devoured her - the hero's gesture of appreciation for having her here.

“Kara,” Lena is panting when Kara descended between her jaw and her neck and worked her fingers to take off the tie that tightly bound Lena’s dark hair. Long tresses cascaded and Kara weaved her hand through them. Lena breathed her name again but it seemed to only fleet in Kara’s ears, her senses obviously preoccupied with how she resumed to bite Lena’s lower lip, probing it to open more for her tongue to dip inside her mouth.

It took ragged breaths and a heaving chest to wake Kara. The very instant she realized she’s off to almost cut Lena out of air, Kara recoiled earnestly, panic laden eyes and her brain commanding her heart to calm the hell down while she inspected signs of harm she may have caused Lena.

“Someone couldn’t seem to get enough of me.” Lena licked the trace of slobber Kara left on her smirking lips.

“I’m sorry if I-”

Lena gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Kara, I’m perfectly great.”

“Are you sure you’re okay after I...I uh…”

“Kissed me too much that you forgot I needed to breathe?”

Kara nodded in embarrassment for letting her lust tame her like that.

“You know what, I should be the one asking that question. You look quite bothered to me.”

“What? No!” Kara’s voice grew a pitch higher than her normal and there’s the famous crease between her forehead and the bridge of her nose. “Why w-would you ask that? I’m fine. I’m more than fine. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.

“You’re twiddling with my hair and playing with my hand. You always do that when you’re uneased. Plus, you said fine thrice.”

Kara’s gaze fell to their entwined hands where she’s, out of unconscious habit, rubbing Lena’s knuckles with her thumb. So they’re snapped out of their little fancied paradise and back to their ‘us against the world’ reality.

“Something in your mind?”

She hesitated for a second before cracking her lips open. “I used to tell Alex everything and I can’t exactly do that right now even if I wanted to.”

“We decided to keep it under wraps, remember?” She did. The reporter would choose her in a heartbeat, resulting Kara into drawing a boundary between her friends because they do not approve of her and the horrifying last name Lena wanted to be detached from. Lena didn’t possess the guts to do that to her. And Kara...the last thing she wanted is to hate her friends for hearing another word of their misplaced distrust to the person she loves.  
  
To her judgement, Lena’s the best candidate to confide right now considering the frowned upon element of her secret relationship with Lena in the mix of the recent events. It’s weird casting out her friends, especially her sister, in the dark. Thank god J’onn can’t read her mind or her sham will get busted. For all J’onn’s diplomatic and polite attributes, Kara reckoned he wouldn’t exercise lack of action towards Kara playing a romance flick on enemy’s turf.

“If it should help, you better start getting used to me then. Do allow me to share what’s burdening you like how you do with mine. You can talk to me, Kara.”

Lena encouraged but whilst not pushing. She got this low magnetic voice that always drew Kara. In belief Kara might think she’s taking her girlfriend for granted, springing her personal issues to Lena when she’s got a handful already, because Kara is too giving and rarely at the receiving end. So Lena wore a small smile Kara have managed to not miss as to letting the message be out there that she wants Kara to feel free to vent whenever she felt like to.

“This might come a bit overdue and sappy to hear from me.” Lena’s attention is unfaltered at Kara’s warning. She wanted someone to talk to and Lena is more than willing to listen.

“I did save you, right? I was there when I flew you off that mountain. I was there when I took you home and held you. But I woke up this morning and I’m just… it struck me that I almost lost you.” A second too late with that unstable Kryptonite, Lena may have turned into ashes. Her eyes welled up at the image. “Hence this constant need to reassure myself that you really got out alive, that you’re here and that I could kiss you and touch you all I want.”

It’s grown impossible to count the many times Kara rendered her speechless, but it’s always, always Kara who’s simply just sweet, devoted and generous to her in a fascinating manner that all have a certain effect on Lena which she believed as the very reason she fell for her.

“You can, Kara.” Lena cradled her face and Kara surrendered to the comfort. The remnants of unspoken words and smothered feelings from last night are streaming out to unwind itself in the open. “In fact, you did kiss me and touch me last night. I asked you to do that for me because I almost lost you too and it drove me crazy to think you could have died in my mother’s hands without telling you how lucky I am to have you with me and for loving me when no one did.”

_Lena moaned to every searing kiss Kara gave as her hand traveled south. She was throbbing there knowing Kara is right between her legs._

_“I need to feel you, Kara.” Lena tangled her fingers in her blonde hair, lifting her hips to roll against Kara’s bare stomach, aching for friction in her center. Kara did not need to be told twice and she crawled back towards Lena at her begging. They took each other’s lips, tongues darting past and their kisses became loud, teeth-nipping and bruising._

_Kara pressed their bodies closer and then her hand was painstakingly skimming Lena’s sex, her fingers doused of wetness. “I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.” Kara promised her and she felt Lena shiver from the teasing circles she drew._

_Lena hitched a breath, head thrown back and body jerking in reaction to Kara’s fingers easing inside her and filled her to knuckles extent. Kara pushed and pulled to her core, starting a rhythm that Lena’s lower body was bucking and twisting to follow, legs spreading to feel more._

_“Ah...faster, Kara.” Lena nipped her ear beneath the sprawl of blonde locks, she coaxed in a yearning gasp that Kara obliged to do. No questions Kara would usually mumble that pertained to the potential harm she’s afraid to cause._

_Kara had Lena’s hand in hostage, pinning their fitted hands on the pillow. Kara thrusted her fingers in an increasing pace and used her hips to rock against Lena for a better sensation. The bed creaked, the headboard hitting the wall and moist covered skin was slapping that severed their arousal, creating this noisy discord along with Kara’s relentless pounding and Lena’s labored intake of breath as Kara’s lips attached to her pulsing neck nibbled there and fingers pumped hastily inside her._

_There’s this seemingly endless phobia of Kara towards her unruly strength that she might hurt, break or cripple Lena, and yet here she was, making love to her with consuming intensity and white heat burning through her. Kara was making love to her as if it might be their last and that’s when it dawned Lena. Kara, like her, was coping from what could have been a grave and unforgivable loss._

_Lena dropped her hand to Kara’s shoulder and the other was clutching to her strong and sturdy arm. She shut her eyes close, losing herself to Kara and was completely taken away when an escalating bliss approached her and finally reaching the peak. She dug her nails deep into Kara’s skin, cries were stretched thin at the wave of orgasm that washed over her. She came hard, reduced into a series of shudders and whimpers until she’s weak, fully spent and catching for breath._

_They’ve fallen collapse to the softness of the bed. Kara slowed herself before withdrawing her hand from Lena. Then she felt something wet and cold that touched her cheek. Kara hovered her and found Lena in tears._

_Kara softly ran her thumb on the corner below Lena’s right eye to wipe the tears dry and soothe her in the spill of her emotions. She knew it’s best not to say anything and she learned that by experience, so she just embraced her silently while listening to Lena’s heartbeat dwindle into calm_.

Kara pouted and the lines on her forehead has grown deep. “I…I scared you, Lena.” She croaked.

“I think that’s a con for dating a superhero and one who’d risk her life for me.” Lena quipped, all of a sudden staring into void and becoming pensive. “I never had that, you know. Someone who’d catch a bullet for me or sweep in like a wrecking ball to save me from my ruthless mother and her Kryptonite wielding henchman.” Something constant. Something permanent. Something that never left her side. Something she never wanted to be gone. Lena desired to add.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Lena shook her head in plea. Kara apologizes too much. “You’re literally the only good thing in my life right now amidst all the bad things I get caught into and the plague that is my despicable last name. I am scared and believe me if I tell you I’d never dare admit that years ago. Weakness has no room in the Luthor family.” Lena rolled her eyes. “But I met and you taught me that there’s no shame in that. You taught me that I didn’t have to curse my life for an eternity of misery and desolation. You showed that I can be happy and I can trust you. My worries become less to nothing because you’re capable of handling yourself and by that, I just know you’re gonna come back to me.”

It’s easy to forget sometimes that Kara had been coursing the dark paths since young and to this day. It’d escape her thoughts whenever she saw Kara winding around with a steady smile plastered on her face and sparkling bright blue eyes that lit up the mood or when she’s on the field, flying with might and dashing towards the enemy with grand show of valiant and strength - a complete juxtapose of the sorrow, anger and rampage Kara is just as vulnerable as humans are but she has deftly repressed, all underneath the infectious energy ball that she is and her god-like power.

She’s seen her planet’s demise, her life disappearing to thin space, loved ones dying in vain, exploring a strange new world where she found refuge and built herself altogether a new life and identity so this world would accept her, but never removing a trace of the planet that abandoned her. There are times Lena found it a task to believe it all because she as well is a victim of Kara’s buoyant personality. How does she have the strength to carry on like that while Lena felt like she’s always about to burst into tears remembering the fall of the family she once loved?

“I won’t go anywhere.” Kara swore and Lena subscribed her faith to it without a doubt.

“I know. You’ve proven that to me time and time and I believe I should do the same.”

She wrapped Kara into her arms and Kara’s hands now curled on her waist. Lena held Kara’s head from behind, willed her to let it rest on her shoulder, breathe her in and make Kara hang onto her.

 

 

“Where were you?” Alex blasted on the phone after missing twenty calls within the hour. Kara reached her hallway and fished for her keys in her bag.

“I went to check on Lena.”

One of the perks of secretly dating the last person everybody would picture Kara to become romantically involved with is that, she didn’t need to concoct a shitty lie of her whereabouts or what she was previously doing starring Lena (opting out the ones with steamy make out and touching body parts) because she could just tell half of the truth sans of malice.

“You did, huh? How’s Luthor?”

Kara groaned at Alex’s stern when she dropped the question. She slotted the key to the lock of her door and turned it. She collected herself first and found poise in her voice.

“Will you kindly stop regarding Lena like you ate something bad and you’re spitting out?”

“I’m just looking out for you, Kara. Being around Lena’s space isn’t exactly the safest option right now for evening conversations over donuts.”

The second she entered her apartment, Kara went straight to her kitchen and dropped her bag and keys on the marble counter.

“You might as well say I should be wary of her.” Kara could barely dial down her annoyance.

“This isn’t personal, Kara. It’s just protocol.”  
  
When Alex randomly tossed in a layer of professional conduct to their talk to gain upperhand, Kara knew what’s up.

Kara is wise enough to pick her battles. This one clearly isn’t. The hours she spent with Lena, watching her summon this calloused facade in front of those who rallied against her served Kara some knowledge on how to stay dormant in this type of condition where ignited and prolonged arguing could only go bad (Lena did it with more finesse).

She’s gonna come out too defensive and Alex’s sisterly intuitive sense would tingle and Kara could just predict the rest that will transpire. Hint: there’s going to be a vomit of words and it’s not gonna look pretty.

“I’m gonna hang up, Alex. I don’t think we can discuss this on the phone.” Kara ended the call and purposely neglected Alex’s goodbye. It’s a blurry and distant future that they will ever meet halfway.

She pressed her fingers over her closed eyes to desensitize. She’s really being tested to her breaking point. What more would it take for Alex to believe Lena? Watch her die validated of innocence before her very eyes maybe? The closer she got into confessing, reason after reason would turn up to why she shouldn’t.

Kara loves Alex with all her heart. Being privy like this, it’s sucking the life out of her but what choice did she have when her friends look at Lena like she’s a token villain in a crappy action movie. She’s demanded to temporarily resort to more peaceful, nonviolent resolve even though it agonizingly killed her how much she wanted to tell Alex all about Lena and how amazing and unique she is. Tell Alex that she felt the happiest these past few months after the longest time she thought she will never be.

It’s just fair if Kara will take her own risks too like Alex did. She’s not just gonna sit idly. Kara won’t let anything, _anything_ get on her way. Not this time. Not anymore. Not-

Kara caught sight of a white streak of light suddenly appearing and speeding around her apartment floor. She shifted on her heel, gauging its motion towards the living room. The light came to a stop, magically materializing into a man. Kara has seen a lot of stuff despite her age but this one is definitely something else. 

“At last, we meet.” The man approached her with agile feet and Kara immediately did multiple backward steps on instinct. “My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk and Kara Zor-El, I love you.”

Kara stood there frozen, mentally cursing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mxyzptlk shakes things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd finish what I've started at least. This chapter has been hanging in my docs for months. It's pretty crappy but well, here it is.

 

So she played it in her head one more time.

There’s opera music, red roses spread around the furniture and this Mxy dude has knelt on one knee with a diamond ring in hand, asking Kara to marry him.

_What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?_

Is this the accumulation of her choices for being too selfless? It’s the universe tampering with her life while at its incredibly rare high point and telling her, “No, you don’t get to have your happy ending, Kara. You had your shots but you brushed them all aside in priority of the greater good. No more for you! Here’s an eccentric creature instead who’ll potentially make your life pathetic. Just the way you like it.”

She’s going to beat up Winn in the head because he was damn right about her habit of putting someone else above her will someday bite her in the ass, the karma backstabbing her.

“Marry me, Kara Zor-El, and I can show you the world~”

“No.” Kara grunted to cut the singing off and grabbed him by the collar. The violinist, flowers and the ring has disappeared one by one.

“Oh, feisty.” He didn’t seem daunted by Kara’s display of force. “Playing hard to get now, are we? I didn’t get the memo that you’re the type.”

“I’m a lot of things, Mr. Mixing Sputnik.” Kara spat.

“Mxyzptlk.” He casually corrected. “Just for a worthy emphasis, your eyes are marvelous from this angle.”

Yuck. Kara pushed him off in disgust. He staggered playfully and tidied the train of his suit with his hands.

“Just get out. Please. Don’t tempt me into doing worse.”

He slouched, patting a hand over his chest. “How kind of you. I’m touched. But, spoiler alert, it’s gonna be hard getting rid of me. It’s in the rules. Unless, of course, you marry me or-”

“I am not doing that. I’m with...someone.” Kara nearly screamed, maneuvering her hands exaggeratedly out of frustration. She didn’t expect saying that out loud under the duress of such circumstance, much less saying it for the first time to a creature.

“Who are we kidding here, my love?” He shrugged. Apparently, this guy also knew of Kara’s flunk record in the romance department.

“I don’t want to marry you. It’s crazy. Period. Is that what you wanna hear?” She’s gone irritable, completely withered of her compose.

“So, I cannot make you drink orange juice, let you die and you don’t want to marry me.” He drawled, his footsteps echoing the sound of his rejected heart as he walked past a confused Kara. He turned around and flashed a wicked smile at her. “I guess I’ll have to make you fall in love with me then.”

And in a blink of her eye, Mr. Mxyzptlk vanished.

  
  


Kara is restless. Tossing and turning, mind fully awake in case Mr. Mxyzptlk pulls an Edward Cullen on her while she’s asleep. She has called to report to the DEO and they’re already on it. He’s an imp from the fifth dimension. That’s just great.

It’s tempting to fly to Lena’s place and get herself _very_ distracted. But she knew Lena had a long day going head to head with the board and their utter disapproval of her projects.

So she didn’t sleep, not that she couldn’t go on a day with no sleep. Just the good and warm yellow sun--scratch that, Kara felt crap. Is this what it’s like to have a stalker? She can totally empathize with Lena now.

After the quick meeting with James in his office, she flew to the DEO for an update on her fifth dimensional stalker’s whereabouts. Winn heard the red cape billowing behind him and loud stride of boots, and is greeted with a very livid Kara.

“Someone’s pissed.” Winn offhandedly commented.

“I am pissed.” Kara folded her arms, the sleeves of her suit tightening around them. Winn knew better than to pour gas on a kindling fire. “Any recent location?”

“No traces of him so far, other than the readings our big bad left in your apartment. It’s like he just went poof.”

“He’s going to be spontaneous next time.” Supergirl muttered under her breath, her face becoming pensive.

“You’re very intense, Kara.” Winn couldn’t deny his spook.

“It’s not everyday I receive a marriage proposal.”

“You’re single, he’s single. Can’t you make it work out?” He grinned, instantly losing it when Kara’s face shifted to disdain.

“How about I throw you in one of our cells?” Kara dropped the threat in a dead tone.

“Geez, Kara. I’m just trying to make you laugh.” Winn rolled away in his swivel.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex butted in.

“It’s nothing. Sorry, Winn.” Kara said apologetically. Winn is just contributing his ways as a friend, interjecting jokes here and there. Kara shouldn’t take it out on him. She walked out, but Alex followed suit.

“Kara,” Alex called. The blonde didn’t halt. She doubled on her steps, grabbing Kara’s shoulder and spinning her around.

“What?” Kara’s eyes blazed.

“What’s wrong with you?” This attitude is unacceptable and very unlike of Kara.

“I said it’s nothing.” Kara swatted off Alex’s hand. “Can I please…” She pursed her lips, unsure of what to say next.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said, head falling down.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?” Comfort shone in Alex’s eyes. Kara just wanted to be with Lena. She wanted this to be over. Is that too much to ask? Yet, it’s so hard to say out loud no matter how Alex make it seem easy.

Kara felt weak. Useless to this relationship with Lena. She’s spent so long hiding and she’s gotten too used to it it became second nature to her that until now all she did is cower away and conceal this beautiful relationship she has.

When is she gonna be braver? Isn’t that the person Lena deserved?

  
  
  


Kara came in to Lena’s office bearing bad news. Good thing Lena is in a better mood compared to how she usually is during the night after hectic office hours. She noticed there’s a lesser stack of documents on her desk.

“Hey you.” Kara greeted her with an idle smile, hands in pockets.

“Darling,” Lena lit up brightly, the kind that could pave the darkness and make way for the sun. She walked over the table to meet Kara halfway. Kara easily fell in Lena’s embrace that opened up just especially for her.

Kara dropped her purse on the floor then cupped Lena’s face, rubbing a thumb over her warm cheek before kissing her slow and with love. Their tongues prying and touching softly. Kara snaked her arms around Lena, feet moving until the small of Lena’s bum hit the table.

Kara rested between the brunette’s legs. Lithe fingers fumbled with Kara’s belt until they’re undone, her jeans unbuttoned and its zipper is down. They’re gonna have sex again, like it isn’t enough they couldn’t keep their hands from each other.

“Lena, wait.” Kara frustratingly ended the make-out, clasping both of Lena’s wrists gently. She’s planning about keeping her head straight to the objective.

“Too fast?” Lena is overcoming with worry. “It sounds crazy but I missed you.” She peppered Kara’s lips with kisses.

“It’s okay.” Kara spoke with truth because she missed her too. They just saw each other yesterday and some out of this world phenomena happened to her that the day became a drag.

Things felt normal with Lena, her red sun. She didn’t have to be Supergirl or Kara Danvers. She could be both all at once, each persona not superior over the other. No boundaries meant to be uncrossed.

Kara fixed her jeans and her ponytail, but she didn’t leave Lena’s side. She’s consumed by the console Lena naturally brought just by being there.

“What is it?” Lena touched her face. Kara leaned on it, her glasses becoming a bit askew but she didn’t mind.

“There’s someone who wants to take me away from you.” Kara said it carefully, afraid it would aggressively alarm Lena. “And I don’t know how to stop him.”

Kara couldn’t look at Lena in the eye when she said that, stripped of all her strength and just baring her uncertainty and shamelessness for having the pride to wear the House of El crest when she felt incapable. She missed one of Lena’s eye-roll that showed her loathe. How typically heteronormative, a guy burdening their togetherness.

“You won’t let that happen, Kara.” Lena summoned her calm, it’s what she thought Kara needed more. “I trust you on that.”

“You do?” No one could blame Kara if she doubted that, even if it came from the person that had unwavering faith and confidence on her. She’s scared of anything that would risk everything between her and Lena, of losing Alex and her friends and loved ones. She’s scared that she couldn’t heavily rely on herself at times of great need. But Lena, her family, the people of National City trusted her more than Kara could.

“There’s no other person I know who would literally move mountains just for me.” Lena coaxed Kara to look at her, searching deep in those blue eyes. “Other than your cousin, of course, but he’s not you. You double on your efforts. You overcompensate, and it sounds like a bad thing but it’s not. You’re just trying not to miss a chance in making this city feel its importance, to make me feel that I’m loved.”

Kara bit her lower lip. It’s hard not to kiss Lena right now, and as she’s about to, her phone rung. It’s Alex.

“Parasite is back.”

Kara flew straight to the scene with Alex and other agents for backup. To her surprise Superman, whom she isn’t aware of his arrival tonight, is already dealing with Parasite.

Kara and the agents stood back, watching Superman knock Parasite out effortlessly with flying cars and ruined infrastructures all over the place. Not very Superman of him. Clark is very vigilant when it came to so his heroics. He always made sure no more damage is made than what’s already caused. Unless…

Superman...correction, Mr. Mxyzptlk is one persistent imp. In red, blue suit and a cape.

“You liked my little show?” Mr. Mxyzptlk had his hands over his hips, posing with might on his impersonation of the Supers. Then some car exploded behind him in background, completing whatever bravado he wanted to put up.

“The Parasite was on you? You were putting innocent people at harm!” Kara reprimanded, Alex staying close behind her to ease her. National City cannot see their hero losing her grip.

“Well, you don’t wanna marry me.” He shrugged, treading in those boots. “That, and-”

“I told you, I’m already with someone.” Kara hissed, mind going straight to Lena and forgetting that Alex is with her until Mr. Mxyzptlk mentioned.

“Well, to your sister and everyone’s knowledge, nobody knows about you in cahoots with a Miss CEO who’s currently sitting about in her lovely white desk.”

Kara’s mouth fell ajar. She looked at Alex who is staring between them, clueless and oblivious.

He watched in amusement the struggle of Kara as she worked her jaw to form a hell bent sentence that she prayed would be enough to send him back wherever he came from.

“How did you…”

“Oh, didn’t I mention that I know everything about you. And her.”

“You’re not gonna hurt her.” Kara wagged a warning finger.

“Oh, I won’t. It would upset you, right? I can’t do that.” Mr. Mxyzptlk narrowed his eyes, making them appear soft and understanding. “At least not yet.” Then he disappeared again in plain sight.

“What the hell is he talking about, Kara?” Alex asked, her voice pleading for an answer.

Kara faced her sister, guilt across her face.

  
  


“The great Lena Luthor.”

Lena spun at the unfamiliar voice behind her. She’s just in her balcony, waiting for Kara while tossing at options whether she’s safe or not. The hazards of her nightly job never fail to bring Lena to the edge.

She studied him serenely. Weird-looking guy. She’s got an idea who he is.

“You’re the one who wanted to marry Kara.”

“I’m honored to have my presence create some impact to a Luthor.”  He paced. Lena kept a fair distance, holding onto the rail.

“What do you want?”

“Ah, so straightforward.” Mr. Mxyzptlk paused, impressed at Lena’s cutthroat front. “No wonder Kara adores you. Any tips?”

“Mind your own business, will you?” She retorted, an eyebrow rising.

“You know I could hurt you or kill you right now,” He declared, smiling at his exhibit of power.

“Right. You could have done that two seconds ago.” Lena laughed, unshaken. “But you don’t want to piss off Kara now, do you?” She walked towards him slowly. With every back step he made, Lena advanced.

He swallowed, flinching and a bit intimidated. A human, how is this possible? “Yes. Yes.”

“She will hunt you down whatever dimension you are. And she will rip you to shreds until my death is atoned.” She relayed the fact severely. It’s a long shot firing words at him, but they appeared to be doing some work. The Luthor blood in her becoming so eminent, going against the impossible and beyond.

“How would you know she’ll fight for you like that when she can hardly tell the people she cares about you?”

Lena grew stiff. Her phone rung, tearing her away from being laden with agony. She told Kara to call her. Lena turned around for privacy.

“He’s here.” She whispered.

_“I’m coming.”_

“You don't have to, Kara.”

_“Did he do something to you? Are you alright?”_

“No,” She glanced behind and he’s no longer there. “And he’s gone.”

_“He does that.”_

Lena heard the despair in Kara’s voice.

“ _Alex knows about us. I had no choice, he...he wouldn’t go away.”_

“Do what you have to do.”

Because she would surrender her life to Kara’s hands even if they are trembling.

  
  
  
  


“When did it start?” Alex demanded. They’re in the meeting room, concealed with sound proof glass so nobody would hear from the DEO that her sister is screwing a Luthor.

Kara just stood there feeling in hostage. Why didn’t she just tell Alex in the first place? Of course, because she will react like this.

“When her Mom got arrested.” Kara said. “It was Thanksgiving. She’s got nobody to spend it with. Then one thing led to another. Clothes were strewn, we got into bed-”

“I don't really need to hear gory details of my sister performing adult stuff.” Alex pressed fingers to her eyes, filtering the lewd information.

“Have you ever thought about telling me?”

“Yes.” Kara passionately exclaimed, if that laid out the regret she’s feeling right now. “A million times, but I knew you'd react like this.”

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s a Luthor. She might hurt you in ways that could ruin you.” Alex didn’t hold back speaking ill of Lena Luthor.

“Lena would never do me harm or anyone.” Kara insisted.

“Clark said the same thing about Lex. Look where that went.”

“Lex was insane. He was obsessed and he lost his mind in the process. Lena is not like him. She’s trying hard to get out of the Luthor’s long shadow by helping as much people she can unlike Lex who decided he’s better than everyone of us and took it upon his hands to fix the world by trying to conquer it.”

“God, Kara.”

“What does she have to do huh? Risk her life until I’m too late to save her just to prove that she isn’t like her family? You wouldn’t be like this if she’s someone else.”

Alex stayed mum at that.

“I feel happy with her, Alex, that there would be times I think I’m not equipped handling this emotion. It’s like all those chances I’ve denied myself of happiness has ridiculously bundled up together and dropped dead at me all at once.” Kara said is nearly in tears. “I love her.”

“You love her.” Alex let out her exasperation. Who is she to deny her sister of happiness? She would be doing the same for Maggie. Lena’s last name just bore too much weight.

“Please.” Kara begged. She’s put everything on the line and in wait for Alex to either accept it or just move on from it.

Alex watched her sister solemnly. “I didn’t even know you’re...that you’re like me. Isn’t that something you should at least tell me about?”

That’s what Kara did wrong the most and it’s just fair for Alex to feel betrayed by her sister. It’s the last thing Kara would do because Kara herself hated to be lied to.

“I just didn’t know how. I couldn’t put Lena in a complicated position because of me. I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Come here.” She pulled Kara into a hug, tiptoeing to reach the tall hero. “‘I’m sorry too. But you know I’ll try to understand, right?”

“I pray to Rao that you will.”

  
  
  


Kara sat by her window, hugging her knees. The city’s been quiet for an hour now. Her secret’s out. Someone wants to marry her off. Now what?

“Kara Zor-El.”

Kara looked to her right. “You again.” She’s just tired. She’s just gonna be miserable for the rest of her life. It actually sounded less horrible in her head.

“Your sister took it well?” He asked, standing by in leisure.

“Surprisingly.” She answered, not shocked that he knew about it from his real-time stalking.

“Well, you may live a happy ever after with Miss Luthor.”

“What?”

He’s about to make his grand departure. “Isn’t that what you desire the most?”

“But I thought I can’t make you go away unless I marry you or coerce you to say your name backwards.”

He smiled. “You’re not the most attentive and patient girl, are you?”

Kara is clueless to where this is heading, eyebrows furrowed.

“Marry me or-”

“Or what?”

“That...is why you’re moping like this. You kept interrupting me.”

“Okay?”

“Or be selfish and tell the world you love Lena Luthor.” Mr. Mxyzptlk revealed the other condition, hitting close to Kara. “You finally did.”

“You made all that trouble for this?” Kara couldn’t fathom.

“Because you found such great love that could move the mountains despite the burdens you carry and your worlds being apart.” Mr. Mxyzptlk repeated some of the words Lena used to describe Kara’s love. There’s a newfound light in his eyes. “And it’s majestic. Beautiful.”

He started fading away in gold dust. Kara reached out the ghost of him, but is only left with just a waft of cold air.

A knock on the door, Kara squinted her eyes.

“It’s open, Lena.”

Lena slipped inside. Kara took a whiff of the potstickers inside the paper bags Lena brought and placed on the kitchen counter.

“Your glum.” Lena noticed, joining Kara at the window to view the peaceful city. She lowered herself, sinking to Kara’s form and hugging the hero from behind. Kara touched the arms that held her, closing her eyes momentarily.

“He left.” Kara shared.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Kara jerked her head to face Lena, the latter’s lips skimming at her cheek. “I love you and I got selfish, but I’m not sorry about that.”

“Kara, there’s no need for you to say sorry.” She told softly, planting a kiss to Kara’s hair.

“No. I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to let everyone know that I love you and you’re amazing.” Kara shifted, landing her feet on the floor and allowing herself to be under Lena’s subtle gaze. “I’m sorry that I kept you to myself when you could be changing someone’s life, like how you did with mine.”

“Oh, Kara."

That’s all Lena could say. If only there are words to how Kara touched her life everyday. So, Lena spelled it out with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update the soonest that I can.


End file.
